Spirit of the Sea
by Britt.Artemis
Summary: All Percy wanted was to get away from his heartbreak. When a strange goddess sends him to a time when pirates roamed the seas, will he get more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Spirit of the Sea

Chapter 1

**AN/ Okay, so I had this idea for a story. I know I really need to work on my other fan fictions, but this story just won't leave me alone. So I'll work on this one for a while.**

Percy POV:

I sat in the taxi, nervously fiddling with my camp necklace. My feet were tapping out a random beat, and my eyes were rapidly moving around. Outside the cab window, New York flashed by. I had told the driver that I'd give him twenty bucks if he drove as fast as he could. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was dying to get back to camp.

I had been away for a month on a quest all by myself. I mean, I had gotten some help from the Amazons, but after a month of being told that I would look good in a collar, I needed to see Annabeth again. My girlfriend was my link to mortality, after all. I smiled; thinking about what her face would look like when she saw what I had made for her.

My hand absentmindedly ran across the scar that now ran across my right cheek. When Athena had told me that she wanted me to defeat Ladon and steal the golden apples, I had nearly passed out. The only thing that had kept me from backing out was the fact that I was doing the quest for Athena's approval. I really wanted her to see that I was a good choice for her daughter, and I was willing to go to any length to do it. That said, I had "disappeared" from camp the next day. Athena instructed Chiron not to tell any other camper where I was and told me that I couldn't IM anyone. The silence had nearly killed me, but again I had reminded myself that it was all for Annabeth.

"We're here, sir." The cabby man said. He glanced warily at the sign that advertised strawberries. "You sure about this, there ain't nothing out here." I flashed him a quick smile as I dragged my backpack out of the car. "I'm sure." I tossed him a wad of bills and began to trudge up to camp borders. I could hear the squeal of tires as the cab peeled out, the driver eager to spend his new wealth. I chuckled to myself as I reached the tree Peleus guarded camp from. He was huge now and almost completely covered the tree. I reached out to stroke his nose, and he leaned down and sniffed my new scar. I smiled my crooked smile. "Bet you can smell Ladon on that, huh?" The dragon grunted. "Don't worry I got him back." I said, then started as I realized that I had a bitter edge to my voice.

"Percy!" I heard, a second before a black mass barreled into me. A strangled kind of grunt was all that came out of my mouth as I flew backwards, slamming into the tree. "Jeeze, Nico. Just because I'm nearly invincible doesn't mean you can do that." I coughed out. The emo in question snickered. "Sorry." I looked at him critically. "You don't sound sorry at all." I whined. Nico looked up at me to answer. "Well…" He stopped suddenly as he spotted my scar and his mouth flopped open. "Oh my Gods, what the Hades happened to you?" he gasped, sounding slightly hysterical. I smiled. "Got on the wrong end of a dragon." Nico looked at me for a second. I thought he was going to say something profound or intelligent, but what came out of his mouth was, "Is there a right end of a dragon?"

I laughed, smiling wider that I had in a month. "I dunno, buddy." I said. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and started steering him towards camp. "Let's go see everybody else. I'm forcing you to socialize." "I do socialize!" Nico whined. "Uh huh." I said, sarcasm rolling off me in waves. "And do you call sulking in the shadows and not talking to anybody socializing?" "Yes." I shook my head at him. "And that, Dead Boy, is why you need help." He pouted and went to speak, but his comeback was cut off by a cheer of, "Percy!"

I was immediately caught in a head lock as Clarisse spotted me. "It's good to see you too, Clarisse." I managed to croak out. Clarisse laughed and let go of me, then clapped me on the shoulder so hard I almost fell over. "You gave us a heart attack, Seafood. Chiron wouldn't tell us where you were. The only thing he would say was that you were off on another quest." Clarisse blinked as she noticed my scar. "What the fuck happened to you, Prissy?" I sighed as I realized that practically the entire camp was gathered around me, staring at my scar. I ran my hand over it. "A parting gift from Ladon." I explained. Travis looked at me, confused. "But aren't you like, invincible?"

I opened my mouth to answer his question, when Chiron barreled over to us. "Percy's gift was removed for the duration of his quest." The centaur explained. I could tell that everyone was just as confused, possibly more so. Chiron plowed on, not noticing. "Alright, you all have classes." Everyone nodded and ran off, except Clarisse, who stayed behind. She flashed me a quick smirk. "Good to have you back, Prissy." Then she ran off too. I turned to Nico. "I gotta go find my girlfriend. I'll see you around." I ran off and was so excited that I didn't hear his panicked, "Percy, wait!"

_Line Break-_

I ran around the whole camp, excited to see Annabeth and share the good news with her. My excitement quickly turned into confusion as I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't sword training, climbing the wall, or practicing archery. I finally went to the Athena cabin. Maybe she was reading or looking at some of Daedalus' designs. A quick scan of the room showed only Marcus, quietly making his bed. His head snapped up and a smile broke out across his face. "Hey, Perce. What are you doing here?" I sighed and started fiddling with my necklace. "I'm looking for Annabeth. Any idea where she is?" Marcus looked at me, and I didn't notice the worried look that flashed across his face. "I think she's at the lake…" He said slowly. I turned around and dashed out of the cabin. "Thanks, Marcus!" I yelled to him over my shoulder.

I ran as fast as I could down to the lake. I stopped abruptly as I spotted Annabeth. She was sitting on the dock, her feet dangling into the water. Her head was down, and her back was turned towards me. I could hear small sobs coming from her. "Annabeth?" I said quietly. "What's wrong?" At the sound of my voice, Annabeth froze. "What's wrong?" She snapped. I stepped back, startled at how icy her voice sounded. "What's wrong is that you left for a month. You disappeared, and didn't even bother to tell me where you were. Do you even know how worried I was? I thought you were dead!" She screamed at me, her face still turned away. "I couldn't talk to you…." I tried to explain. "Couldn't!" Annabeth screamed and whirled around to face me.

She froze, her face glued to my scar. "What is that?" She whispered. I ran a hand over the mark. "A scar." I said, my eyes never leaving her face. Her grey eyes started to well up with tears. "I can't." She croaked, staring at my scar. "What?" I said, not understanding what she was trying to say. She looked into my eyes for the first time. "I can't do this, Percy. I don't love you. I don't think I ever did." It felt like someone had incased my heart in ice. I couldn't breathe, and I stumbled back a few steps. "No." I managed to croak out. "I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth, the love of my life, said before she began to walk away. "No!" I screamed as a red haze began to cloud my vision. I turned around and dashed away. I had to get away, I had to get far away from that nightmare.

I stopped abruptly. Part of my brain registered that I was on the beach, and the waves were crashing against my legs. I pulled a small box from my pocket and opened it. Inside was a small gold band. It had owls and pegasi carved into it, and the inside was engraved with the words, _Yours forever, Wise Girl- Seaweed Brain. _I screamed and threw the box into the ocean, hoping that the waves carried it far away.

As soon as the ring left my hand, all my anger drained away. I collapsed, tears running down my face. My sobs soon turned into screams as a searing pain swept through my body. I writhed on the ground in pain for a few minutes, and then the torture abruptly stopped. I held my head in my hands as tears poured down my face. Saltwater mingled with saltwater as waves crashed over me. One thought ran through my head. _I have to get away. I have to get away from this pain_. "I will grant 'ya request." I heard someone say. I slowly raised my head and saw a woman with dreadlocks and an old-timey dress.

"Who are you?" I croaked out. The woman smiled mysteriously at me. Something inside me registered with her, like I knew her. "I am Calypso." The woman purred. "What?" I said, shocked. Calypso chuckled. "Not 'ya Calypso, child of 'da sea." She walked over to me and sat down in the sand. A white crab crawled into her open hand. "I am 'da heathen goddess of 'da sea." She looked at me. "Ya curse be lifted." I bit my lip. "You mean the Curse of Achilles?" I asked. The woman nodded and started petting the crab. "How?" I asked. Calypso looked out over the open water. "Ya mortal point was severed. It was all I could to 'ta keep 'ya alive." "Annabeth." I whispered, staring at nothing.

Calypso placed a hand on my wrist, and I felt a stinging pain. When she took her hand away, I saw that a tattoo of waves had appeared. My mouth flopped open and I stared and the woman. She chuckled and handed me the crab. It settled into the palm of my hand and started clicking its pinchers. "Ya be my chosen one." Calypso said, before rising to her feet. I blinked a few times before rising as well. "No offence, but why are you here?" I asked. For some reason, I didn't feel as empty as I had before. Calypso turned to me, her eyes twinkling with secrets. "I am here 'ta give 'ya a new life. There is nothin' here for 'ya anymore." She said, waving her hand at the surrounding area.

I looked at Calypso. I could feel something, like an undercurrent, running around her. It was a wild energy, free and untamed. I could feel some of it coming to me, and I suddenly had the urge to be out on the sea. I looked at her, my eyes wide. "What did you do?" She gracefully walked closer to me. "I unlocked 'ya true potential as a child of 'ta sea." She looked at me, her eyes glowing with power. "I will send 'ya back to a time when the seas were wild an' untamed. 'Tere you will meet 'ya fate." She placed a hand on my scar. "Ya got a touch 'a destiny 'bout 'ya." She whispered before I passed out.

**AN/ So, I need a pairing for this story. I don't wanna do any guy/guy pairings, so those are out. Please review and give me some ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit of the Sea

Chapter 2

**AN/ Where will Percy wake up? What did Calypso do to him? How will the campers react when they find their star hero missing? Read to find out!**

I don't own PJ or POTC! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction….

Percy POV:

I could hear the crashing waves and the cries of seagulls. I could feel a gentle rocking, and instantly knew that I was on a boat. My head was pounding, and I let out a little moan. "He's awake, Cap'in." I heard someone say. I groaned and opened my eyes.

What I saw was surprising, to say the least. About twelve people were gathered around me, their eyes locked on my face. I recognized one of them. Calypso stood in front of me, an amused smile on her face. I pushed myself to a sitting position and glared at her. "Why are you here?" I said, clutching my still-pounding head. She laughed, and the sound carried out over the water. "I trust 'ya had a pleasant journey." "My head hurts like Hades." I growled, massaging my temples.

I did not expect the reaction that saying that would get. All of the crew, at least I guessed that's what they were, gasped. They then proceeded to cross themselves, turn around in a circle, and spit on the ground. Unfortunately for me, I was on the ground. I yelled in indignation and jumped to my feet. "What was that for?" I yelled. Calypso laughed at me. "Ta pirates are a suspicious lot, 'te aren't used 'ta 'da way you talk 'bout 'da Lord 'o the Dead."

"Pirates?" I asked. "Aye, pirates lad." I heard a voice say from behind me. I whirled around. Standing in front of me was the person I assumed was the Captain. He was a little taller than me and his height was added to by his huge hat. He was wearing a stereotypical pirate outfit, and if I didn't know better I would have thought that I had stumbled into Disney World. I looked at him. "Who are you and what am I doing on your boat?" I asked suspiciously. The captain chuckled. "Bold one, aren't ye lad?" He walked over to where the rest of the crew was standing.

"I be Captain Barbossa. And as to what ye be doin on my sailin' vessel, we fished ye out of the sea." I glared at Calypso. "You dropped me into the ocean?" I said, incredulity dominating my voice. She chuckled. "Ye be none 'te worse for wear for it." Barbossa turned to her. "I'm guessin you had something to do with this, Tia Dalma?" I was about to correct him when a wind glided by my head. "tat be 'te name I go by in 'tis time. It be best if 'ya don't correct 'ta Captain." I heard in Calypso's voice. Tia turned to the Captian. "I be the one 'tat brought him 'ere, if 'tat be what ye be askin." Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her. "May I ask why?"

Tia walked over to me. For the first time, I realized that I was wearing some kind of ridiculous outfit from the time period. If Nico had seen me, he would be on the floor laughing. Tia grabbed my wrist and showed it to the pirates, who gasped and tried to bow. Tia smacked Barbossa on the head. "None 'o 'tat, now." The pirates all rose warily to their feet. "Why did you bring a son of the sea god onto my ship, Tia?" Barbossa growled. Tia smiled at me and released my wrist. "He needed a place 'ta be free. A pirate is 'ta freest of 'tem all."

When she said that, I felt something stirring within me. It was an urge, a desperate desire, to be completely free. A growing part of me wanted to sail the seven seas for eternity and live by my own rules. I remembered what Calypso had said. "I unlocked 'ya true potential as a child of 'ta sea." I knew then, with complete certainty, that I was now a part of this heathen world that I had been dropped into.

_Camp Half-Blood-_

No one's POV:

At first, everyone had thought that Percy had just run down to the beach. Chiron had heard Percy's yells and had galloped down to the lake in time to intercept a crying Annabeth. After a few minutes of questioning, he managed to get the story of what happened. He had then gone back to the Big House, thinking that Percy just needed a while to cool off.

Of course, the Stoll brothers had been listening to the whole conversation between Chiron and Annabeth. They had then run around the whole camp, spreading the news that Annabeth had broken Percy's heart. Nico had run out to the beach, only to find that Percy was nowhere to be found. That had started a panicked investigation of the entire camp that had lasted until the sun went up. Even after a night of searching, there was still no sign of Percy.

Thalia and the Hunters had arrived the next day, and when she heard the news, she blew up on Annabeth. A renewed search effort lasted half the day before the campers were forced to give up. Percy was just not in the Camp. Chiron called Sally to see if Percy was at her apartment, but she said that she hadn't seen him since before his quest. Chiron was forced to console the panicking mother. Afterwards he contacted the gods. They held a meeting and surmised that Percy was not in any of their realms, and he was not on Olgyia. The only thing that they could think to do was wait and see if Percy would come back.

Athena saw the missing Percy as all her fault, and so was the main consoler of a miserable Poseidon. She told him that she would try her hardest to find him, and so began her search. She asked that Amazons, the Hunters, and Calypso if they had seen him, but no one had. After a few months with no word, the demigods and gods were forced to admit that they had run off their greatest ally. For weeks after the meeting proclaiming Percy most likely dead, Annabeth could be seen huddled on the beach mumbling to herself, "What have I done." over and over.

_Back in Time-_

Percy POV:

I was having the time of my life. Captain Barbossa and his crew had explained to me that they were on a mission to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones locker, a place of punishment for those who angered Davy Jones. They had said that it would take long to reach there, and so were thrilled when I demonstrated my ability to speed up boats. They had then proceeded to teach me the ways of piracy. Barbossa had began teaching me how to use a cutlass, and got a real surprise when he learned that I could wield a sword like a master. I smiled to myself at the memory of the look on Barbossa's face when I had disarmed him.

Next, Gibbs taught me how to shoot. We had used that undead monkey, Jack, as a target, since he moved around so much. I had thought that since I was so terrible at archery, I wouldn't be able to shoot a fish in a barrel. So I had been extremely surprised when I hit the monkey on my first shot. Gibbs had stared at me for a second before erupting into laughter, and I had joined him. "Well, I believe the lesson's over." Gibbs had said before handing me my very own pistol.

Next, Barbossa had taught me how to act like a pirate. He said being a pirate was all about the way you twisted words around to fit your own meaning, and the confidence that radiated off of you. I had felt something inside of me click, and took to pirate talk like, well, a fish to water. After my first pirate conversation, Barbossa had dropped his head in his hands and started mumbling to himself. "Not another one." He said, along with mixed curses. When I had sauntered off with a wavy sea-walk, Barbossa had groaned and stomped away, muttering, "He's just like Jack."

I spent the rest of the journey climbing up and down the rigging, hanging off the crow's nest, and showing off my water powers to the crew. A man named Will Turner was pretty wary of me at first, but after I proved to him that I was, in fact, Poseidon's son, we became great friends. He told me stories of his time with Jack, and in return I let him ride on some sharks.

I looked forward to storytelling every night. The crew had figured out that I came from another time, and so were always eager to hear stories of my adventures. They were completely shocked when they heard that I had held up the Earth. In fact, they didn't believe me until showed them the grey streak in my hair. After that, they made me do all the heavy lifting as a joke. I repaid them by filling their boots with sea water for a week.

We had now been out to sea for a few weeks. With a start, I had realized that I hadn't thought of my friends in all that time, except in my stories. I went to the deck to clear my head, and found that Tia was there already. She was leaning on the side of the ship, gazing out to sea. I went to stand beside her. "Hello, Tia." I said. "Hello, Percy." She said, her eyes never leaving the water. We sat in silence for a few moments, and then she turned to face me. "Ya wish 'ta know why 'ya haven't thought 'o 'ya friends back 'ome?" I let my gaze find the water and nodded.

She reached up and pulled my head around to face her. "I released the sea in 'ya, Percy. Bein' in this time has changed 'ya as well. 'Ya are wilder, freer. 'Ya are not so bound by 'ya fatal flaw." I looked at her in surprise. "Aye, I'v been takin' to being a pirate well." Tia smiled at me. "Ya remind me of witty Jack. Ya determine 'ya own fate." She rummaged around in her pockets for a while, before pulling out a small sack. "I got somthin' for 'ya." She said, tying the bag onto my belt. "Tis bag will not break or open unless 'ya want it 'ta." I looked at her. "Go ahead, open it." She said, waving me on. Slowly, I pulled the bag open. When I saw what was inside, I gasped.

Sitting in the bag, glowing in the dim light of the moon, were the Golden Apples that I had stolen from Ladon. They had been shrunken down so they could fit in the bag, but they were all there. There were hundreds of tiny little golden orbs rolling around in the brown bag. I closed the bag securely. "I thought Athena took them all." I said to Tia. She smiled mischievously. "I managed 'ta get 'tem for 'ya." She purred. I laughed at her clear avoidance of the word _steal_. "But why?" I asked after I had calmed down. She tapped the bag. "For if 'ya ever want 'ta see 'ya old friends again."

She turned and walked back into the cabins without another word. I stared at the place where she had been. Did I want to see them again? I mean, it was just Annabeth that had broken my heart, not the entire camp. I shook my head and walked back to my hammock. As soon as I was settled into it, I fell asleep.

**AN/ So, Percy is a pirate now. If anyone can help me with my pirate talk, I would be really happy. It's to the Locker with them, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit of the Sea

Chapter 3:

**AN/ So the pirates are almost to the locker. Percy is havin fun with his water powers and tryin to figure out that weird map. Enjoy!**

I don't own PJ or POTC! Why do we have to do this on Fanfiction?

Percy POV:

A few weeks later, and we were in the icy regions. I discovered that I could control the temperature of water, so no one was affected by frostbite and the boat sailed freely though the ice. I could tell that the crew was even more grateful for my presence. We were all huddled on the deck, trying to make sense of the map. Pintel looked at Tia, a slight frown on his face. "Why don't that obe woman just bring back Jack back the way she brought back Barbossa?" Startled, I looked at Barbossa. He smiled in my direction. "Aye lad, I have been dead many times over."

Tia looked at Pintel. "In answer to 'ya question, Barbossa was only dead. Jack was taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but of punishment." I shivered. Gibbs and the crew had managed to instill some of the seaman's fear of Davy Jones into me. Will slammed his hand down on the map, manifesting his frustration. "None of this makes any sense!" I leaned over and took a look at the charts. It was like a wheel, rings of the map interlocking and leading to thousands of places. "These can't be accurate." I said, running a hand over the weathered surface of the map.

Barbossa shook his head at me. "No, but they point the way to more places." I took a closer look at the map. "Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green." I read out loud. "What the Hades does that mean?" I had finally managed to get the crew to stop crossing themselves when I said that. Barbossa turned to Gibbs. "Ya ever seen the green flash Master Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded his head. "Aye. I seen my fair share. At sunset, when the sun crosses the horizon, sometimes there be a bright flash of green go up into the horizon." Pintel piped up. "Some says it signals when a soul gets back from the land of the dead!"

I stared at the horizon. "Done it, got tired of it, did it again." The crew stared at me. "You've been to the locker?" Barbossa asked, an amazed edge to his voice. I shook my head. "I've been to Hades, and they sound like the same thing." Barbossa looked at me. "Most say that it be twice as hard to get out of the Locker than it be to get into Hades." I laughed, thinking of the lines and lines of people waiting and EZ Death and Judgment. The crew looked at me like I was insane, and then Barbossa turned to Will. "Aye, it not be getting into the Locker that be the problem, it be getting out."

_Line Break-_

A few days later we were completely lost. I had been thinking about our journey, and I realized that there was something up. Whenever we got on the subject of Jack, Barbossa would tense up, like he didn't like him. "But why," I thought to myself, "are we going to rescue him?" I asked Barbossa that question and he sighed. "You know the stories I've told ya of Davy Jones?" I nodded. Barbossa continued. "Well, he wasn't always a monster." Barbossa then told me the story of Davy Jones and Calypso, and how he tore out his heart. "And now, Beckett has the heart. He is using it ta make Davy destroy pirate ships."

I looked at him, confused. "But what does this have ta do with Jack?" Barbossa looked at me. "There is a gatherin of pirates that is called the Brethren Court. The nine Pirate Lords rule over the Brethren court. I be one of those Lords." I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Really?" Barbossa nodded. "Aye, and Jack be another. That is why we be goin to rescue him. The Brethren Court is gatherin and he is needed along with his symbol of power." I nodded. "Cap'in! There be something strange ahead!" One of the Chinese crew members shouted. Barbossa looked, and a wild glint came to his eyes. "Aye, we're close." I looked to the horizon and saw what they were talking about.

I shudder wracked my body as I realized what I was seeing. The end of the world was before me, roaring as thousands of pounds of water flew into the gorge. Barbossa grinned. "Aye, we be well and truly lost now." Part of me agreed with him. Somehow I knew that this was the only way to get to Jones' Locker. When Gibbs started panicking and shouting out orders, I said, "Belay that! We must let her sail straight and true!" The crew looked at me in shock.

Barbossa laid a hand on my shoulder. "Aye, the lad be right. Grab on to somthin sturdy lads. Were goin over." There was a mad rush as everyone ran to grab on to something. I simply went and joined Barbossa at the helm. I knew that my water powers would keep me safe from harm. Barbossa looked at me. "Ye be a brave one, lad. I be proud to call ye a friend." I smiled at the burly pirate lord. "Aye. I'm proud to have ya as a friend, Barbossa." We both clutched the wheel as the ship went over the edge.

_Olympus-_

Athena had a hand on Poseidon's shoulder, trying to comfort him during his latest breakdown. "It's going to be okay, we'll find him." She said, scarcely believing her own words. Poseidon continued sobbing. "You heard them, he's most likely dead. I'll never see him again." He cried, salty tears running down his face. Athena looked at her one-time nemesis. "I still have the apples that Percy stole from Ladon. Would you like to keep them, as something to remember him by?" Poseidon nodded his head.

Athena walked through the halls of Olympus to her personal castle. She reached her vault room, and opened the cabinet that could only be opened by her or Percy. She let out a strangled gasp as she realized that they were gone, all of them. She ran into the Great Hall where all the other gods had found and were trying to comfort Poseidon. "They're gone." She gasped. For once in her godly life she was surprised. "What?" Zeus said, a confused look on his face.

Athena took a deep breath. "The apples, they're gone." Zeus looked at Hermes, annoyance flashing across his face. "Maybe _someone_ took them." Hermes opened his mouth to object, but Athena shook her head. "You don't understand. I made it so that no one but myself and Percy could open that chest." Poseidon looked at her in surprise. "Why would you do that?" he asked. Athena looked at the crushed father. "I promised Percy that if my daughter refused him, he could have the apples." All the gods gasped. "So that means….." Hera started. "My son is alive." Poseidon finished, his eyes glowing with happiness.

**AN/ Lol, the gods have been trolled by Calypso. How do you think Jack will react to Percy, who is so much like him? Hopefully your questions will be answered next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit of the Sea

Chapter 4:

**AN/ Percy and Jack finally meet! And try to keep in mind the fact that this isn't a slash fanfic.**

Me: Everybody together now!

The pirate crew: She doesn't own PJ or POTC!

Me: Thanks guys!

Percy POV:

I burst out of the water along the shoreline and hauled myself up the beach. I looked behind me and saw the other pirates doing the same. I used my power over water to dry everyone off and was rewarded by grateful looks from the entire crew. I looked around at the bleak landscape we found now ourselves in. There was bone white sand as far as the eye could see in every direction but the one we had just came from. Huge dunes rose into the air farther inland, obscuring the view of the horizon.

Tia walked up to me, a bleached white crab in her hand. "Dis is a godforsaken place. Can't 'ya feel it?" I realized, with a start, that I could. I knew for certain that there was no life anywhere, except…. "Jack's not here." Elizabeth said, her voice tainted with disappointment. Tia winked at me. "Witty Jack is closer than 'ya think." A few crabs scuttled over the dunes and came to shelter around me and Tia. Barbossa was the only one who seemed to notice, and he gave me a strange look.

I was saved from having to explain myself when a huge boat with black sails burst over the dunes on the backs of hundreds of white crabs. I immediately knew that it was the Black Pearl. Ragetti gaped like a fish and pointed at the ship that had just crashed into the sea. "Boat." I rolled my eyes. Gibbs ginned. "Well, slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" He exclaimed before walking off down the beach to a lifeboat that had been set into the water. Barbossa and the rest of the pirates set off after him until only Tia and I remained.

She smiled mysteriously at my and set a crab into my hand, before gracefully waltzing after the pirates. I looked at the small creature that had made itself comfortable in my palm, clicking and snapping its pinchers. I gently reached up and stroked its back like I had seen Tia do so many times before. I smiled as the crab made comfortable motions and let out a little chatter. I glanced down at my wrist and saw that it was glowing light blue. The undercurrent of power that I had felt when Calypso had claimed me was back, and this time it didn't go away. I felt the row boat touch the beach, so I sauntered off to the rest of the crew, the crab still nestled in my hand.

**Line Break-**

We had all gathered around the pirate known as Captain Jack Sparrow. The pirates that knew him had exchanged some nonsense, but I was too busy looking at Jack. No, not _that_ way. I just felt like I knew the pirate. He had long dreads with beads and strings braided into them. Multiple pistols were shoved into his belts and rings covered his fingers. His hands were covered by strips of cloth and a piece of eight was dangling from his bandanna. My eyes kept being drawn to it by the subtle energy that seemed to surround it.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Jack was staring at Elizabeth like she was a ghost. He whirled around to face Gibbs. "The Locker, you say?" He asked. I jumped a little as I realized that he sounded just like I did when I used pirate talk. Gibbs nodded. "Aye Captain." Elizabeth stepped forward, a slight look of panic in her eyes. "We're here to rescue you!" She said. I wondered why she sounded so frantic. Jack narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Have you now? Very kind of you." He pointed at the Black Pearl. "But seeing as I have a ship and you don't, it seems like you're the ones who are in need of rescuing, and I don't feel in the mood." I laughed at the obvious sarcasm.

Jack turned his head sharply as he noticed me for the first time. He stared at me for a few seconds and opened his mouth to speak, before he was cut off by Barbossa. "I see my ship, right there." He pointed to the Black Pearl. Jack shaded his eyes and walked closer to the ocean. "What? I can't spot it. Must be a tiny thing hiding behind the Pearl." I smirked. Now I knew why Barbossa didn't like Jack. He was as sarcastic as I was.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Jack, the world needs you!" Jack once again narrowed his eyes and strolled forward until he was right in her face. "Really now." He said, his voice suddenly serious. "That didn't stop you from leavin me tied to the Pearl as bait for that beastie, now did it?" We all looked at Elizabeth in shock. I couldn't believe she would do something like that. Jack grinned coldly. "Oh, she's not told you? Well, you'll have plenty to talk about while you're here." He set off back down the beach and was followed frantically by the crew. "Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones." Will said. "He controls the seas." Elizabeth added. "Ta song has been sung." Ta sad in her lyrical voice. "Ta Brethren Court be called." Jack whirled back around to face us. "I leave you alone for five seconds and the world's gone to pot."

I could tell he was reluctant to come with us and thrust himself in the middle of a pirate war. "The world needs 'ya back Captain Sparrow." I said, stepping forward. Jack looked at me, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Who are you?" He asked warily. I smiled my crooked grin and bowed low, sweeping an imaginary hat off my head. "Perseus Jackson at your service Captain." As I straightened up Jack walked closer to me. "Are you of any use, boy?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. Before I could open my mouth the entire crew started talking at once. "He's from the future!" "He's the son of the Sea Lord!" "He can control the sea!" "He's held up the earth!" "He defeated the Lord of Time!" "The best shot I've seen in years!" "He defeated Barbossa in sword combat!"

Jack held up his hand for silence. He looked at me, his head cocked to the side. "Is all that true, boy?" he asked. I grinned. "Aye, and it's Perseus." Jack looked at me for a few more seconds. Suddenly, he grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder. "I like this one. Hasn't tried to kill me yet." He steered me towards the Pearl. "Com'on. I'd like to introduce you to my beauty." "What about us?" I heard Elizabeth call from behind us. Jack winked at me. "I guess they can come too, huh?" I grinned. "It wouldn't hurt anythin." I called a wave to sweep us on to the Pearl. Jack looked very impressed when we arrived on the deck of the Pearl without getting wet. Will laughed at his stunned facial expression. "See, Percy's amazing." Jack laughed. "I wish I had met you years ago."

I grinned. I knew that I would have tons of fun harassing the rest of the crew with Jack. I felt like he was a mirror version of me. I slight breeze flew by my ear, and I heard Tia's voice. "Witty Jack is as free as a bird. You two are not so different." I felt a huge sense of contentment as I realized that I had finally found a place where I fit in. Jack started running wildly around the Pearl, shouting random orders and swinging on a rope. "Slacken the braces! Prepare to haul! Make way!"

A mischievous thought came to mind. "Mizzenmast!" I yelled. Ropes swung and the sails dropped. Jack's rope abandoned him and he fell right onto his butt in front of me. The crew and I bust out laughing, the sound of sea mirth carrying over the waves. Jack looked up at me in surprise, but then started laughing like the rest of us. It took us a few minutes to calm down, and then Jack slowly got to his feet and clapped me on the back. "I defiantly like you, Perce." I laughed and waved my hand, and wind picked up the sails. Just like that, we were on our way.

**AN/ So, tell me what you thought of Jack and Percy's meeting. And I need an antagonist for my second book. So plz review! I'll try to give credit to anyone whose ideas I use.**


End file.
